


穿婚纱的煎饺

by pppppixie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pppppixie/pseuds/pppppixie
Summary: *一对同居饭友的日常生活一瞥
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 1





	穿婚纱的煎饺

罗渽民眼睛闭着，嘴巴却在黄仁俊脸上逡巡，像新生婴儿寻找母亲的乳头一样探索黄仁俊的嘴唇。但是他显然比新生儿熟练得多，精准对接目标并没有花费太多时间。然后小口含住，动作又轻又快地开始吮吸，真像个馋奶的婴儿，或者进食的兔子。事实上他确实没打算把这发展成一个旖旎的早安吻，而且他也真的饿了。

黄仁俊一动不动，仿佛罗渽民衔着的不过是块五花肉。真要是块五花肉也行，起码可充燃眉之饥，就是颜色有点淡了，酱油估计没给够数——得不到回应的罗渽民开始满脑子开飞机。黄仁俊一定已经醒了，只不过是意识醒了，身体还在清醒与昏睡的边缘天人交战，所以暂时处在待机状态。饿鬼小罗停下嘴上动作也迫降飞机，开始认真盘算起来：如果继续骚扰下去，很快待机变开机，但他少不了要挨一顿胖揍；停止试图叫醒，可保自己免遭意外伤害，但是饥饿会成为另一大生命威胁。小罗心里有杆秤，一边是被打死的痛苦，一边是被饿死的煎熬，两边上上下下玩起了跷跷板。他开始眼冒金星，不知道是被晃的还是饿的。

但是他过于专注，以至于忽略了他的嘴还贴在人家嘴上，腿盘在人家腿上，手拢在人家腰上，整个人活像一张巨大的饺子皮，架势上恨不得把黄仁俊这颗肉圆吞进去包得严严实实。但是肉圆不会呼吸，黄仁俊会。当他的身体检测到呼吸抑制的程度已经不足以支撑他完成一次舒适的回笼觉，他就真的醒了。黄仁俊一睁眼，小罗的秤就哗啦啦一下子散架了，因为他无论如何也要挨揍了。

“罗！渽！民！烦死了你给我起开！”一字一顿，顿一下就上挥一拳或者下踢一脚，可见小黄的确是个言行一致的人。饺子皮受到上下两股外力，已经完全与肉馅剥离，被挤到墙边独自缩成一堆皱巴的面团。脸也皱巴巴的，衣服也皱巴巴的，黄仁俊还手脚并用地抵在他身上。他仍在顽强挣扎，费力地转过半边扭曲的脸，拖着长音发出一些意义不明的哼唧。或许是早晨空腹状态力气告急，黄仁俊支撑了没多久就收回了手脚，眼看着翻个身又要化作一块肉去。机灵小罗一被放松禁锢，就飞快地瞄准那块肉的方向蠕动过来。肉只能用来吃，而黄仁俊不光可以吃，还能作为自己散发魅力的受体，所以要在他彻底变成肉之前，抓住一切机会发一发骚。

于是房间里响起了破锣一样长短不一的“仁俊”“仁俊呐——”“啊昂昂昂昂昂仁——俊——”。其实锣本来是面好锣，只是一个男中音非要捏着嗓子企图混进童声合唱团，不是他的活他要干，这让黄仁俊的耳朵感到很受苦。他在想要不要建议罗渽民去学一下约德尔唱法，默默脑补了一下，差点笑死。但他还不想太快结束待机状态，于是表面上只是面部肌肉抽搐了一下，诡异地，像是突发某种心脑血管疾病。罗渽民凑过来之后把他搂得更紧了，脑袋埋在他的颈窝蹭来蹭去，像一只找不到迷宫出口的柔软的刺猬。胡乱蹭了几下之后又抬起头，撑起半边身子俯视黄仁俊的反应，检查对方是不是有接收到自己的魅力信号。他故意把脸和黄仁俊贴得很近，呼吸之间几乎是在交换对方的鼻息，于是第一时间捕捉到了黄仁俊的面部抽搐症状。

“哦咦！”吃惊小罗忍不住瞪眼撅嘴，“仁俊这是怎么了，不会是中风了吧中风？”他爬起来跪坐在黄仁俊旁边，回忆着电视剧里老伴突发卒中时那些阿姨奶奶叔叔大爷们的反应，飞快地全身吸收，给黄仁俊的脸蛋子拍得啪啪响。这下黄仁俊再也不能假装风平浪静，一个鲤鱼打挺翻起身就把四处作乱的罗渽民压制下来。“想死吗你？是不是想死！？”棱角分明的一只拳头杵在罗渽民面前斜上方四十五度，威风凛凛地晃了晃。可怜小罗被恐吓得五官复又皱成一块面团，但他很快察觉到那个拳头并没有要落下来的意思，于是再次嚣张起来，竟要伸手去挠黄仁俊的痒痒。结果就是两个人一起翻滚在床上，四手四脚鸡飞狗跳，偌大的卧室吵得像幼儿园放学，其间不时夹杂着罗渽民趁乱索吻的啵啵声。

闹了一阵子终于停下来，主要原因是体力不支。罗渽民枕在自己强迫黄仁俊施舍给他的一条手臂上，胃部的一阵蠕动令他察觉到自己的最初目的，随即冲对方眨眨眼睛：“我饿了。”黄仁俊两眼空空好似进入贤者时间，扔给他一个没有感情的“噢”。不满意，太不满意了，罗渽民感觉自己只是得到了一个标着对勾的“已读”，冰冷的机器语言。他穷追不舍，一只手伸进黄仁俊睡衣下摆，一边在他肚子上机械重复搓澡的动作，一边从嘴上冒出一连串的“我饿了我饿了我饿了我饿了”，大有不达目的誓不罢休的气势。黄仁俊这下才像是回过魂来，又气又笑，“你饿了跟我有什么关系，你自己不也会做饭吗！”

这是一条有效回应，好兆头。罗渽民趁热打铁：“可是我想吃你上次做的那个，那个，穿婚纱的煎饺。”

穿婚纱的煎饺？我还挂蚊帐的煎饺呢，黄仁俊感觉自己又在经历日常性大无语事件，搞不清楚该年方二十的成年男性哪里来的那么多毫无用处且酸不溜秋的想象力。“呕。”他毫不避讳地当着罗渽民的面发出一声无情干呕，同时翻着白眼嘲笑对方，”罗渽民你一个大老爷们恶不恶心，还穿婚纱的煎饺，那叫冰花煎饺！”说完自己又小声重复了一句“穿婚纱”，然后像是很嫌弃似的从鼻孔里嗤出一口气把它吹散。

煎饺是非常方便快捷的食物，罗渽民自己不知道煎过多少次。平底锅倒油，码上饺子，煎到底皮发脆时沿锅边浅浅滑进半碗水。锅里的温度已经很高，水一下去就变成水汽升腾起来，这个时候把锅盖盖上，让它们全都困在锅里把饺子继续蒸熟。对过去的罗渽民来说，水分蒸干饺子煎熟就算结束了，但是黄仁俊只用半碗调得稀稀拉拉的面汤就让这道平平无奇的速食变得梦幻起来。水倒进再次变得高温干燥的锅里，沸腾，冒泡，泡泡破裂以后在锅底留下好看的纹路。而得益于那一点点面粉，这些纹路在水分消失之后也得以留存。大泡泡的遗容被封印在一层脆皮中，薄得几近透明，小泡泡则留下一个个针眼似的气孔。确实也像冰花，罗渽民想，像纱质面料上的冰花刺绣。

“昂，冰花煎饺就冰花煎饺。”他倒是从善如流，“今天早晨就吃那个吧，昂？那个真的好厉害好漂亮哦。”这让黄仁俊很是受用。两个人生活在一起，又都会做饭，黄仁俊心里总有点说不清道不明的胜负欲，就想暗暗较劲看谁的技术更胜一筹。现在黄大厨得到了来自竞争对手的崇拜，这对他而言相当于加冕级别的褒奖。于是他答应得相当痛快，心里相当痛快，表面上还是要：“哦，知道了，真拿你没办法。”

说着他翻身下床走向窗帘，准备拉开一个皆大欢喜的早晨。

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 小罗完全可以自力更生填饱肚子顺便喂饱饭友，并且冰花煎饺的技术含量其实很低，凭小罗的天赋看一次就能学会，再不济让饭友给他口述指导也完全做得来，他就是很想哄他的饭友做饭给他吃而已；
> 
> 2\. 小黄学舌一样地重复了“穿婚纱”三个字，一半的原因是他真的很嫌弃（所以才嗤了一口），另一半的原因是，婚纱这个意象带给他一些甜蜜的联想，他情不自禁就脱口而出了；
> 
> 3\. 小罗完全了解小黄厨房争霸的好胜心并且非常乐意配合。善于赞美饭友是一种美德，请大家有饭友的多向小罗学习👍
> 
> 4\. 小黄完全了解本文第一条中所述小罗的真实动机并且非常乐意配合。但是娇纵饭友饭来张口不是好习惯，请大家有饭友的务必引以为戒✋
> 
> 5\. 我不说你也看出来了，被子里面很安全真的有刺激到我😤
> 
> （我保证，我努力，下一次不再亲自来做阅读理解题，如果还有下一次的话。此致敬礼👋）


End file.
